Harry Potter and the Sword of Eternal Flame
by Alex Lyons3
Summary: Harry goes back to Hogwarts for his Seventh and final year. The final battle with Voldemort will be fought and Harry will lose another person dear to him. OotP Spoilers and Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter Spoilers abound. Read HP & the Soul Shifter.
1. Dumbledore's News

Harry Potter and the Sword of Eternal Flame

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Gargoyles and Demona.

  


Author's Note: In order to understand this you have to read Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter, my Year six fan fiction. I'm taking a few liberties with the full moon in this chapter, due to the fact that I wanted Lupin to be a wolf before the gargoyles woke up. The full moon for July 24th, 2002 actually came up at about 4:04 a.m. Which either means that it came up before the sun rose on July 24th or before the sun rose on July 25th. All you Astronomers out there can figure that one out. As I said in The Soul Shifter, Harry started school back in '97, so Seventh Year is 2002-2003.

  


Chapter 1: Dumbledore's News

  


It was a rather dreary July day in Manhattan, Harry Potter (The Boy Who Lived) was standing outside in the fading sunlight, his eyes squinted as he awaited his _father_, Brooklyn, to awaken from his stone nap. Last night had been particularly nasty for the clan of gargoyles that lived atop the Eyrie Building in their ancestral home Castle Wyvern. Brooklyn had been shot and had been unconscious when the others had brought him back. He had amazingly returned to consciousness again just before the sun rose that day.

Harry thought back to when he and Hermione had first arrived here at the castle. While it didn't have nearly as many rooms or as much space as Hogwarts for two sixteen year olds to explore, it still was pretty awesome. Brooklyn had to ease Mr. Xanatos' and Lupin's fears about Lupin staying with them. Harry grinned slightly at that memory. It had been exceptionally tough to talk Lupin into coming and _now_ it had become difficult to keep Lupin here. They'd heard it all before, 'I might bite someone! I might forget to take my potion! I don't want to hurt anyone!' It had nearly caused Brooklyn to tear his hair out. He finally left the room snarling, his eyes glowing like twin super novas.

Goliath, the leader of the clan and quite possibly the most distrustful of Harry, Hermione and Lupin, came in with a puzzled look on his face. He asked them what was wrong and Harry had explained that his dad was trying to get Lupin to stay, but Lupin was too worried about turning into a werewolf and biting someone. Harry had been worried that Goliath would have said that Lupin was free to leave, but instead he just cocked his head to the side and told Lupin that he could not go. One reason, though not the first that Goliath put out there, was that he could hurt someone that had no idea that he was a werewolf. The first reason was, however, very thoughtful of Goliath and showed that he _did_ actually pay attention to each of his clan members and what each found important to them. Since Brooklyn was insistent that Lupin stay then Lupin would stay and under no surcumstances ever consider leaving again. Goliath and Mr. Xanatos had come up with something that would work on two different levels. The first plan was if there were wizards or Puck about, since an uncontrolled werewolf in the castle would be dangerous to Alex's well being they would just have Lupin tied with magical binding which the wolf could not struggle out of and take him to a room that had been modified so as to keep Lupin inside. There were no knobs on the inside of the room and on the outside it locked with a huge bolt, much like a bank vault. The room was sparsely furnished with only a solid wood bed sitting off in the corner and a chair close by. If there were no magic users in the castle, however, Lupin would be restrained by Goliath, who had tangled with a werewolf once before, and a special muzzle would be put on him while he was taken down to his room. Though, neither Goliath nor Xanatos thought they'd need to use it as long as Brooklyn was around to make the potion.

Soon after that, Brooklyn had taken Harry, Hermione and Lupin into a room adjacent to Lupin's special room. It was a store cupboard for all the potions ingredients that were needed for the Wolfsbane Potion, the room next to it was the work room where the potion could be brewed. Hermione had asked how it was possible for Brooklyn to brew such a potion since a gargoyle's nose was so sensitive. He showed them some plugs and explained that in order for creatures such as himself to brew potions, they had to use these special nose plugs, or have a _really_ stopped up head. Brooklyn had been aghast to find out that Lupin had never even been _offered_ nose plugs. He had set out to rectify this and bought Lupin a pair of nose plugs from a dealer somewhere in the city whom was one of the only people he knew. He then showed Lupin how to make the Wolfsbane Potion. Apparently, had Lupin had nose plugs when he was in school he could have done rings around Snape. He caught on quickly now that the stench of the potion workroom could no longer get in the way of his thinking. Since they had gotten here after the full moon they had been unable to use the Wolfsbane Potion that Lupin had concocted. Until now, the full moon had risen before the sun had gone down and while Lupin was a wolf he was pretty much himself. Luckily, Puck had been close at hand just in case things didn't go accordingly, but everything seemed to be perfect and now, with Owen watching carefully, Lupin was playing with Alex, who laughed when ever the large _doggy_ licked his hands to keep them away from his nose.

The sun finally set and the roaring yawns of several gargoyles awakening into the night with the full moon, bright and yellow, almost at its apex, as their backdrop. Harry watched his father shake the remnants of stone skin from his wings and hair. Brooklyn then turned and grinned when he spied Harry.

"Now I know what Miss Maza means when she says she never gets tired of watching that." Harry said, grinning back, "I've only watched you wake only a hand full of times and I have yet to get tired of it."

Brooklyn hopped down from his parapet. "Well, I'm glad. It is nice to wake up to someone waiting for _me_ for a change." Brooklyn grinned. "So, how's Moony doing?"

"Great! He's playing with Alex. Hermione is with Jess and Fox. They've taken her shopping." Harry answered the unasked question with a disgusted look on his face. "I swear, I think they just took her out so they could go shopping, after all, Hermione's closet isn't nearly as full as their's are..._yet_."

Brooklyn chuckled, "Well, your mother always _did_ want a little girl. She loves you, make no mistake about that, but you can't really dress boys up in little frilly dresses with out someone having a fit...like the _father_ for example."

Harry looked at his dad with a brow raised, "Did mom ever try to dress me in a _dress_?" He asked unbelieving.

Brooklyn chuckled, "No. Thank God, but she _did_ one day rather wistfully announced that she wished that she had a little girl because she'd go into a department store, like Madame Makin's and see all sorts of pretty little witch's robes and want to buy them, but have no one to buy them for. She has Hermione now, but she can't buy Hermione anything like _that_ really."

"You want more kids?" Harry asked innocently.

Brooklyn cut his eyes over to Harry, "Why?" He asked, drawing out the word.

Harry shrugged, "Just wondering." Harry said nonchalantly, "After all, it isn't as though you couldn't have more. You and mom are in your early twenties and I just figured that mom would be bugging you about it."

"Truthfully, Harry, had we not been applying for the same position at Hogwarts I don't think we'd ever have met. We barely know each other. The relationship is kind of new. Even though, we've got our past lives to go on, we still don't really know what to expect from each other. As I explained a while back, Harry, I'm totally the opposite of James Potter."

"True. I've notice, since I've lived amongst your clan. You like to _tell_ jokes, not play them on people. You don't ruffle your hair so it looks wind swept." Harry said, starting to list all of the differences between James Potter and Brooklyn of Wyvern. "You care about people even if you hate their guts. You were quite nice to Snape when you chatted with him by Floo. I mean, I think I'm more proud that you're my dad, than I would be if _you _were really James Potter standing before me. Mom should have known this side of you."

Brooklyn looked deeply touched and then grabbed Harry up in a fierce hug that nearly cracked some of Harry's ribs. "Thanks Harry." He finally choked out. "Come on, I think I can smell breakfast."

Harry chuckled, "You're worse than Ron!"

Brooklyn laughed, but said nothing as the two of them walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

  


Hermione was back from her shopping spree and to Harry's surprise Ron was sitting there happily chatting with Hermione, Broadway and Angela. However, the biggest surprise of them all was that Professor Dumbledore, in his midnight blue robes and tall red wizard's hat was standing there in the kitchen talking with Goliath as easily as if he were talking to Hagrid.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron said bounding out of his chair, over to Harry enthusiastically. "Man, I've missed you! I'm not even allowed to send my owl out with a letter. Mum nearly had a fit when I asked to borrow Erold."

"Why would you want to send Erold out? He'd have to fly clear a crossed an ocean." Harry asked.

"Well, I wanted to send your present early, so you'd get it on time, but Professor Dumbledore wanted to bring me here with him. Said you could use some more company. I guess you've been at it again, huh, Hermione? Boring poor Harry to death as usual?" Ron asked teasingly.

"Hmpf!" Was Hermione's only reply before turning to Angela once again.

Harry and Ron just chuckled at her. "Well, no, actually Hermione has been taken away from me so much that she hardly has time to bore me before our Potion Review Lessons with Brooklyn and Lupin begin. She's usually out shopping with Jess and Fox for new school supplies and clothes."

"By the way Harry, where is Lupin?" Ron asked looking about for their Ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"In the sitting room, where the telly is at. Come on!" Harry said leading the way towards the room passing Lexington on the way.

Lexington watched the two of them go down the hall.

"Who was that with Harry?" Lex asked no one in particular.

"That was our friend from school, Ron Weasley." Hermione said turning to Lex.

"Ah! Hey, Brook, you think you can handle three of them now?" Lex quipped slyly.

"I can handle you can't I?" Brooklyn asked digging into his omelette. Hermione giggled at the indignant look on Lex's face. Lex stalked off.

"I'm going to the tv room! Where I'm appreciated!" He said loudly.

"Yeah, you do that! Moony does need a new chew toy, after all!" Brooklyn called after him loudly.

Dumbledore chuckled good naturedly. "I see that things are going according to plan, for the most part."

"Indeed, Albus!" Brooklyn said, pushing his plate away, which he was nearly finished with his omelette anyway. "Any news about Voldemort?"

"You, just like your counterpart, do not waist time with pretty words. Yes, there is grave news." Dumbledore said seriously.

Brooklyn shot a look to Hermione, which Hermione interpreted correctly and quickly left the room. Brooklyn then looked to Dumbledore with the question every mind wanted to know in his eyes.

"You are _not_ to come back to Hogwarts. The danger is too great for both you and Jess. Neither of you are to come back, I've already put in an ad for your replacement." Dumbledore said gravely.

"I see." Brooklyn said, leaning back, "So, any body applied yet?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No one seems to want the job of Defense teacher this year."

"I think I might know of someone, but I'll have to find her." Brooklyn said, thinking to himself.

"Very well, then, I'll let you find your replacement. I'm truly amazed that you didn't argue with me about it this time." Dumbledore said seriously.

"I lost the last argument, remember? I dare not argue with you again!" Brooklyn said a bit of a cheeky grin on his face. However, it turned again to seriousness. "What _other_ news is there Albus? I know there has to be more!"

Albus' eyes were down cast.

"I talked to Snape just a few weeks ago! He said nothing about me and Jess being sacked! Albus?!" Brooklyn said, now nearing anger with the older man.

"Just last week Voldemort got a hold of Severus. He tortured him, but as you know, Severus is not a weak man by any standard. He got away, I don't know how yet, but he did! We did a test to check for Unforgivables being used on him. He had none. Not even the Imperius Curse. He had gotten away from Voldemort and his Death Eaters with his own will. He is still in the hospital wing and I dare not let him out until we are all sure that he's doing fine." Albus drew a shuddering breath. "I can not let you back into Hogwarts simply because Voldemort will try to kill you again. He knows that he can not kill Jess, but you are as easy as saying the Killing Curse itself. You are too important to Harry for me to allow you back. Harry needs to know you are safe and there is no safer place than here at home under all the wards of _this_ castle."

Brooklyn chuckled, "I knew you'd feel the wards."

"Yes." Albus said quietly, "Most impressive, just as good as those put on Hogwarts."

Brooklyn nodded. "I helped make them. They are strong and now that I am allowed to do magic I'm reinforcing them."

"Good!" Albus said, quite pleased. "I'm glad that you are not allowing your talents to be squandered. How is Remus, anyway?"

"I suppose we should go see for ourselves. However, you do know that Harry would be worried about me, much like Sirius. He might start having dreams again, about me _this_ time." Brooklyn said as they headed towards the tv room.

"I have insisted that Mister Weasley and Miss Granger are to remind Harry that I am here to let him know if anything goes amiss with you." Albus said.

"That's good to hear." Brooklyn thought a moment. "You know, Albus, Harry might want a way to communicate with me during school. Did anyone go through Sirius' stuff or does no one think it necessary to go through?"

Albus nodded, "We did go through it. Another reason as to why I'm here. He wrote in his will that I give Harry this." Dumbledore held up a small mirror.

"Ah! That's it! Thank you, Albus! Harry broke his, but I fixed it on the ride over. Of course, it really is no good with out the other." Brooklyn said as he took it from Albus fingering the glass happily.

"Kind of like a walkie-talkie, I'd imagine!" Albus said.

Brooklyn nodded as they reached the door to the tv room. He opened it where three young wizarding teenagers sprawled out on the couch. Lex was in the corner, helping Lupin with Alex, since the baby had poor Lupin's tail in a vise like grip. Albus chuckled at the sight.

"I see Remus is doing fine." Albus said happily.

Brooklyn nodded, "I bought him some nose plugs earlier and he's been using them to learn how to make the Wolfsbane Potion. He really is quite good at it once you get that highly sensitive nose of his handled."

"I never thought of nose plugs." Albus said looking shocked.

"Well, at that time, I doubt there were many gargoyles about, were there?" Brooklyn said, knowing the answer already.

"No, of course not." Albus said looking back in at the chaotic scene before him. "Well, I must be off. Do be careful, Brooklyn, the consequences are too catastrophic for anyone to tamper with. Good evening to you."

Dumbledore turned and was suddenly gone with out a trace. Brooklyn shook his head and entered the room.

"What did Professor Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

Brooklyn sighed, "I'm afraid that I am incapable of going back to Hogwarts this school year, due to the fact that Voldemort," Ron winced horribly, but Brooklyn took no notice, "will be looking for ways to get at Harry. Jess and I are the easiest targets to hurt since we would be doing the majority of the fighting if it came to that." Brooklyn sighed again and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, "We can not go back to Hogwarts with you."

The three of them looked shocked. Harry looked livid and ran from the room. Ron made as though to go after him, but Brooklyn stopped him.

"Let me. I don't want you getting hurt." Brooklyn said and left the room and with out even thinking about it pulled out Slytherin's old wand. "Lead me to Harry Potter, Slytherin."

Once again, a green-gold ball of misty light came shooting out of the wand and then quickly zoomed out of sight and into the court yard. Brooklyn followed the vapor trail that the ball always left behind. Sitting, with his back to one of the walls on what little grass there was up here, was Harry. Brooklyn gulped and extinguished the light. He sat down besides Harry.

"Why don't you want to come back?" Harry said, sobbing angrily.

"Who said that I didn't want to come back?" Brooklyn asked looking at Harry's hunched form.

"You..." Harry started, but couldn't get his thoughts coherent enough to finish the sentence. However he was thinking along the lines of, 'If you want to come along, why not argue the point with Dumbledore.'

"Harry, listen. I can't argue with Dumbledore." Brooklyn said as though he were reading Harry's thoughts. "I've tried that _once_ already and lost. I assure you I have no chance of winning this argument anymore than I did the last time we argued."

"So your saying your not even going to try?" Harry said bitterly.

"If I could come. If Voldemort didn't want to kill you so much, that he'd kill both me and Jess, not that we'd _care_ mind you, just to get at you. I'd come. However, there _are_ a few more reasons as to why Dumbledore will not let _me _back. One being that this wand I carry is very powerful, if Voldemort ever got his hands on it _and_ was capable of controlling it's powers then the world would fall fairly easily to him. Another being that Voldemort could use me or Jess as bait, much like he did with Remus last year, to get you to come to him unprotected."

"You'd be inside the school! He couldn't get you there!" Harry said, looking at Brooklyn angrily.

"He got into the school once. He can do it again." Brooklyn stated calmly. He looked at Harry, his eyes betraying the great sadness that he felt. "I can not come even though I wish I could! It was the same, sixteen years ago when Dumbledore demanded that your mother and I go into hiding and use a Secret Keeper to keep us from being found. I argued that you and Lily should go and I'd keep to myself. Of course, Dumbledore would here nothing of it and won the argument. _I _would have rather died, trying to protect you both than have you grow up as an orphan."

"You asked to be the Secret Keeper?" Harry asked astounded.

"I did. Since, Dumbledore would not hear of me staying out in the open, I chose Sirius to be our Secret Keeper, but _he_ insisted that we use Peter. Ah well!! What's done is done and most likely for the best. Oh yes! Dumbledore gave me this," Brooklyn said pulling the other mirror out of a pouch on his belt.

"They found it!?" Harry said enthusiastically. Brooklyn nodded.

"Now we can keep in touch no matter where I am." Brooklyn said happily.

A loud screech filled the air. "Uh-oh!!" Brooklyn said, getting to his feet and rushing inside, "Sounds like Alex just got a hold of Moony's nose!"

Harry was soon running after his father, happier now because he could now talk to him when ever they were apart.


	2. Birthday Surprises

Harry Potter and the Sword of Eternal Flame

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Gargoyles and Demona.

  


Author's Note: In order to understand this you have to read Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter, my Year Six fan fiction. As I said in The Soul Shifter, Harry started school back in '97, so Seventh Year is 2002-2003. In this chapter Harry gets a load of surprises for his birthday, including one he never expected.

  


Chapter 2: Birthday Surprises

  


The morning of July 31st dawned bright and cheerful as Harry awoke to the wonderful aroma of bacon cooking. It had apparently drifted all through the castle and had ended up coming through the cracks around Harry's door. Harry looked at his clock on his bed side table, it was about nine thirty in the morning.

Harry got up happily, this would be the very first birthday, aside from his _very_ first one, that he'd spend with his parents. He suddenly realized that Brooklyn would most likely not be awake, so he rushed from his room and down the stairs. No one was in the Great Hall, but he didn't figure that anyone would be. He went up the long, winding stairs that led to the top most tower. He burst out at the top where the clan usually sat all together. They weren't there! Not even Goliath, who normally sat up there alone. Harry looked over the battlements, looking for some sign of the clan. Harry got a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach what if...while he was a sleep...the Quarrymen; a nasty organization that hated all gargoyles and hunted them, came to the castle and smashed the clan. Harry looked about the ground, there was nothing except the old stone skin that Goliath and the others had shed the night before.

Harry raced down the stairs, Hermione was coming up and they would have been sent tumbling down if Harry had not screeched to a halt.

"Hermione!" Harry said, relief flooding him as he realized that she might know what had happened to the clan. "Where are they?"

Hermione grinned, "Down stairs. It's your birthday, so Puck showed Alex how to keep gargoyles from turning to stone during the day. They're all alright." Hermione said, still grinning.

"You're kidding!" Harry said looking at Hermione's widening grin.

She shook her head, "Go see for yourself. They're in the sitting room."

"Thanks Hermione!" Harry said as he rushed past her towards the sitting room.

  


Down in a dingy alleyway on the other side of Manhattan, at about six o'clock in the morning, a very strange sight was occurring. A huge vortex of some kind was swirling, vertically, just barely over the pavement. A man was suddenly thrown out on to the cracked dirty little road. He rubbed his head as though he'd hit it. A man, older than the one who came through the vortex, hobbled up to the other man and held out a hand.

"Come on. You don't want to be out here right now. Strange things around here. People shaking down other people with questions about gargoyles. Not a good thing. Nope. Not good at all. See, they think that if you tell them that you don't know anything they'll hurt you cause they think that your lying." The old guy said, half to himself.

The younger one followed him down the alleyway, out to the streets and down into the subways. The young man had not spoken mainly because he was a bit disoriented from his trip through the vortex, but he was warily clutching something in the pocket of what appeared to be an old, oversized, overcoat.

They went down to a rather odd looking place with huge metal doors and a large cat like creature with bat like wings guarding them. He reminded the younger man of a gargoyle that he'd met in a wizarding supply shop that also catered to muggles, though that one had looked like a lion and had bird like wings, while this one looked like a tiger. The creature pointed at the man.

"Hey Claw!" The older man greeted the tiger mutate. Claw smiled and pointed at the other man. "He fell in the alleyway. Seems a bit out of sorts. Another one, I think."

Claw shook his head sadly and waved them both through.

The Labyrinth was a bustle of activity. There were men and women who were getting ready for work, so they could buy food and soon, hopefully, a house, a car and furniture for said house. The children were either sleeping peacefully still, if they were too young to go to school, or sitting up at a bunch of mismatched tables eating cereal and talking about what they were going to do since school was out, not at all unlike Hogwarts except the chatter of the children.

  


Harry sat at the table in the kitchen eating breakfast after finding all of the clan safe and sound in the sitting room, either discussing what they did last night or reading the paper or watching the morning news. It was about ten in the morning now and Harry got up to wash his plates.

"Good morning, Mister Potter. I take it that you slept well." Owen said, stoically.

"Yes, sir." Harry said cheerfully. He was one of the few in the castle who actually _liked_ Owen. Owen was good natured and easy going, when he wasn't busy with work. He always had time for Harry's insistent questions about the castle or about the gargoyles. He even, often, let Harry sit in on Alex's magic lessons.

"We just received this earlier this morning." Owen said holding out a lengthy box.

Harry took it and unwrapped it. He gasped, as he opened the box. There was his Firebolt, still looking brand new, gleaming up at him. He took it in his hands glancing over it carefully. He looked at Owen who was watching over Harry's shoulder with a look of intense concentration on his face as if he were doing magic, but knowing that he wasn't suppose to was making it seem as though he wasn't the one doing it.

Owen's face relaxed after a few moments and he grinned a bit.

"Well, it hasn't been jinxed." He said, approvingly. "Who sent it?"

Harry looked at the card.

_'Harry–_

_ I'm sorry about Sirius and everything, even killing your Mum and Dad. I, however, think it was a bit fated to happen. I mean, to a very literal degree they came back! Anyway, I retrieved your broomstick, which yes I remember vividly the day you got it, I was afraid then, of Sirius coming to kill me and of Remus when he found out about me being still very much alive. Anyway, Happy Birthday Harry!_

_ –Wormtail'_

Harry looked up at Owen. "A friend."

  


Brooklyn had maneuvered over to Angela fairly quietly. He did not wish Goliath to hear of his plans for later tonight nor did he want Broadway to know that he needed to speak to Angela since he had become insanely jealous of Brooklyn when ever Brooklyn wanted to talk to Angela alone to everyone's puzzlement, but he needed to ask Angela a favor that went along with his plan.

"Angela." Brooklyn whispered, trying not to gain his elder brother, Broadway's attention. Luckily, Broadway's attention was still captivated by the book he was reading. Angela looked over and Brooklyn whispered, "I _need_ to talk to you."

Angela nodded. "Broadway. I'll be right back. I'm going to go to the restroom."

"Okay!" Broadway said still engrossed in his book.

They got down the hall and into a room that was next to the bathroom.

"What is it?" Angela asked, seriously worried about Broadway, since he had become jealous of Brooklyn almost immediately after he had returned from teaching at Hogwarts.

"Do you know where Demona is?" Brooklyn asked her bluntly, watching her out of the corner of his eye just in case Broadway realized that Angela might be talking with him.

He hated taking all these precautions, but Goliath had not wanted Brooklyn to use much magic while here and forbade him to use _any_ magic on _any_ of the clan. Brooklyn understood, of course, but Goliath was treating him as though he were a child that had no idea of exactly what he could do with his very powerful stick of wood.

"Mother!? Why? What did she _do_ this time?" Angela asked looking at Brooklyn directly, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

Brooklyn snorted in amusement, "Nothing." He said trying to hold in his laughter. "I just need to speak with her."

Angela looked at Brooklyn in amazement, "Your kidding right?" Brooklyn shook his head slowly. "Why?"

"Remember how I told everyone that I wasn't able to go back?" Brooklyn said. Angela nodded. "Well, I need to find a replacement. Demona's the best choice. She can keep Harry safe no matter what. She'll do it too." He said, reading Angela's posture. "She likes Harry. Don't particularly know _why_! Don't particularly _care_! I just need to talk to her and see if she wants to come to his birthday."

Angela stared at Brooklyn. "You've lost it! What did those wizards _do _to you?! _You've_ never spoken about mother like that!!"

"_You_ never knew me when your mother and I were still friends." Brooklyn said calmly, though trying not to laugh in her face. "Thing is, she's the one that brought me that parchment with the ad for a Defense teacher at Hogwarts."

"You want to talk to mother. Alright! Tonight, we'll go and get her! Anything else?"

"Just one." Brooklyn quipped, pointing a finger in the air. "Tell Broadway, I need a _large_ chocolate cake with white icing and tons of red and gold sprinkles on top. I'll figure out what I want the cake to look like _after_ I get back from the Labyrinth."

"Ah! Going to invite the mutates and the clones?" Angela asked.

"Harry wants them here. He seems to find _Delilah_ fascinating." Brooklyn chuckled softly.

Angela laughed, "Right, what boy wouldn't?" She said leaving the room just as Broadway had stepped out of the library. He saw both Brooklyn and Angela laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked indignantly.

"Harry's infatuation with Delilah." Angela said cracking up.

"Can _you_ blame the kid?! I sure couldn't!" Brooklyn said, still trying to keep a firm lid on his mirth.

"Don't _see_ how that's particularly funny, you know." Broadway said, looking at both of them accusingly.

Brooklyn just looked at his older brother seriously and sighed. "I got to go. I_ need_ to go see the guys down in the Labyrinth."

"Hey, what were you two doing anyway?" Broadway asked before Brooklyn could turn the corner.

"Making plans for Harry's party." Angela said, truthfully. "Brooklyn was wondering if you'd make the cake for the party."

"Why didn't you just come see me?" Broadway asked Brooklyn angrily.

"Because I needed to ask Angela something anyway, so I asked her to pass on the message."

"Like what?" Broadway asked suspiciously.

Brooklyn looked at Broadway with a brow ridge raised, but opted to keep his thoughts to himself. "Nothing much. Just when was the next time she was going to go see Demona."

Brooklyn shrugged and then turned and walked down the hallway.

  


It was now about two o'clock in the afternoon, Brooklyn made his way cautiously down to the streets and into an alleyway that had been previously used by the two men earlier in the morning. He lifted the grate easily and slid down into the sewer. He arrived at the Labyrinth a little before two thirty. Malibu, his clone, was standing watch at the doors. He hadn't had nearly the miss giving's as Lexington had, but even he had to admit that they still freaked him out a bit. He waved to the wary sentry; who tensed, but then when he saw who it was, he smiled cheerfully and waved back.

"How are you today, Mal?" Brooklyn asked, truthfully, he was concerned. Out of all the clones Malibu was having the most trouble making since of things and still had the mental capacities of an average two year old human. He, unlike his two older brothers, had not been particularly happy to see them shunted to the Labyrinth. While he knew they'd be well taken care of, Brooklyn felt a twinge of responsibility to this creation of Thailog. This only confirmed that the clan should have, at the very least, taken this one in. Of course, Talon, Maggie and Claw had _more_ time on their hands than the Wyvern clan did, so they'd be able to teach them better.

"I guard." Malibu beamed up at Brooklyn, since Brooklyn was standing up right and Malibu was still slouched over. "I good at it."

"I'm glad. Probably the best, right?" Brooklyn said, most people didn't talk to Malibu much, except for the very young children, and Brooklyn had made it a practice when Harry and Hermione had pointed it out to him that he'd be nicer to Malibu.

Malibu shook his head sadly. "I not best. Claw and Talon, they best. I worst!"

"Who says?" Brooklyn asked, his hackles rising slightly. Ever since Harry had told him that Malibu often got picked on by the other people that lived here, he had been extremely touchy when Malibu told him of someone not being kind to him.

"Talon and Maggie and everyone." Malibu said sadly, bowing his head, his beak almost touching the ground.

"Well, _I_ don't believe it! You most definitely would have attacked me, if I didn't come around every chance I got." Brooklyn said, truthfully, "You're a very good guard."

Malibu grinned. "You think?"

Brooklyn nodded. Then a thought occurred to him, "Why are you still awake?"

Malibu tilted his head. "I not sleepy."

"Yeah, but it is day up above. Why do you not sleep?"

"I no know." Malibu said. "Guess you ask one of the others."

"Guess so." Brooklyn said, wondering if Puck might have let his spell extend to the clones for today.

"Where Harry and Hermione?" Malibu asked peering around Brooklyn's wing, expecting Harry and Hermione to be there.

"They're up above." Brooklyn said.

"Oh." Malibu said, disappointment evident in his voice.

Brooklyn chuckled at him. "Hey! Don't worry! If everything goes according to plan, then you'll see them soon enough!"

"Really?" Malibu asked happily, "You bring them down here?"

Talon suddenly walks out. "Malibu! Stop trying to engage in conversation and let Brooklyn through!" He said angrily.

"I..." Malibu faltered warily.

Brooklyn glared. Maggie also came out and said gently, "Derek, must you be so cruel? He was only talking. There is nothing wrong with that."

"He needs to learn how to talk right, first." Talon snarled, looking down at the clone with a mixture of emotions on his face. Fore most was disappointment.

"How is he to learn, Talon, if he never gets to talk to anyone other than the children who talk like he does?" Brooklyn asked, still glaring. "_I_ engaged him in conversation! _If_ I did not wish to talk with Malibu then I wouldn't have said anything to him in the first place."

Talon raised a brow, looking a bit shocked.

"Come in, Brooklyn. Malibu, your shift is over now." Maggie said sweetly.

"I eat, now." Malibu asked hopefully, his red eyes pleading.

"Of course. Claw's making sandwiches, go get yourself one." Maggie told him pointing to the table where food was prepared.

Malibu scampered off to get a bite to eat.

"Derek can be such an idiot at times." Maggie said angrily.

"I suppose we all can be at times." Brooklyn said watching his clone, he turned to Maggie, "So, anything new? Aside from the clones being awake at two in the afternoon."

I was wondering about that. No, nothings new, except a guy Old Tom brought down. He's a little edgy. Doesn't talk much and he's not from around here. He's wearing, I don't know, a robe." Maggie said, looking about for the man in question.

"A robe?" Brooklyn asked, suspiciously, "What does he look like?"

"About you height. Long, black hair that reaches to his elbows. Kind of grubby looking. Looks like he's been on the streets for quite awhile."

Brooklyn looked around, a thought occurring to him. "Did anyone get a name?"

Maggie shook her head. "He won't tell us and at the moment he's disappeared..._again_."

"Ah, well. I just came down to let you know two things. One, Puck has given us the ability to stay awake during the day. Two, today's Harry's birthday, so I was wondering if you'd all like to come."

"Talon may have a bit of a problem about that, but yes, if I can talk him around, we'll come." Maggie said.

"Definitely bring Malibu, he likes Harry and Hermione. It'll do him some good to get him out of here anyway." Brooklyn said, looking over at Malibu again while the clone munched on some carrot sticks that Claw had fixed for a snack.

"Delilah too?" Maggie asked innocently, but with a sly smile.

Brooklyn chuckled and nodded. "Harry has a crush on her."

Maggie smiled, "So I've noticed."

"Anyway, I got to go. I've got a Great Hall to decorate..." Brooklyn was cut off by a loud sound like a whip crack.

Maggie jumped. "There it goes again! That sounds been happening all day. I'd better go tell Talon to check on the electric again." Maggie said exasperated.

However, Brooklyn knew what made that sound. An Apperating wizard or witch. He ran to the electrical box, knowing that the wizard or witch would want to cover their trail and so they'd Apperate in a place that _should_ occasionally crack with energy. Brooklyn drew his wand out and poked his head through the door way that led to the fuse box. Trying to sneak out was a man with long black hair and dressed in dingy wizard's robes.

"Who are you?" Brooklyn demanded angrily, pointing his wand at the other wizard's chest.

The man whipped out his wand, "Don't threaten _me_, monster! I'll kill you for that!"

Maggie and Talon came rushing up to the room.

"Brooklyn?" Talon asked warily.

"He's a wizard!" Brooklyn said getting in between the two of them and the man. "He was probably sent by Voldemort to kill Harry or..."

"HARRY!!" The man exclaimed. "Harry _Potter_?!"

"Aye!" Brooklyn snarled, "I will not let you hurt him!"

"Hurt him?! I wouldn't _dare_! Take me to him, immediately!"

"No!" Brooklyn snarled, his eyes glowing, the only illumination in the room, "I won't! You'll have to kill me first, Death Eater!"

"I am no Death Eater!" The man snarled angrily holding his wand at the ready. "I'm Harry's godfather, Sirius Black!"

The two mutates looked at the man, that was in shadow, with relief. However, Brooklyn didn't trust him.

"_Lumos_!" Brooklyn muttered, his wand tip ignited and standing before him was indeed Sirius Black. "Empty out your pockets!" Brooklyn snarled, "I will not take you to Harry until I've checked you over!"

The supposed Sirius emptied out his pockets, which included a flask of drink and a moving photograph of the Potter's wedding. Brooklyn dug _Sirius'_ pockets, not turning up anything, of course.

"Alright, he's pretty much cleaned out." Brooklyn said gruffly. "Let's take him to one of the cells. If you don't change into somebody else in an hour and thirty minutes time we'll let you out."

_Sirius_ looked at the gargoyle who was standing before him angrily, but nodded his head. Brooklyn and Talon took him to a cell that was next to Fang's.

"Oh! Hey, Brookie! Want some lovin'?" Fang asked, just to rile the gargoyle.

Brooklyn looked at Talon and said conversationally, "I knew we should've had his tongue removed."

"Here now. I'll need your wand." Brooklyn said.

"Fine." Sirius spat, handing over his wand, "Are you going to break it like they did in Azkaban?"

"No. Unless you suddenly change forms with in an hour and thirty minutes. If you are who you say you are then you should know that this is for Harry's protection." Brooklyn said setting the wand down on a ledge.

Sirius looked a little stunned, but nodded in agreement. Harry would need to be protected from Death Eaters and just because he looked like Sirius didn't necessarily mean he was Sirius.

Talon looked at Brooklyn.

"We'll have Malibu watch over him." Brooklyn said to Talon.

"But..." Talon began to argue, but Brooklyn would hear none of it.

"Malibu is the best. He likes Harry and he won't let this guy, if he _is_ a Death Eater, hurt Harry! I'll be back in an hour and thirty minutes." Brooklyn stated

Talon nodded and called Malibu to come guard the prisoner that would be known as Sirius Black.

* * *

  


To athenakitty: LOL!! Yeas, Harry is enjoying himself for the very first time during summer holiday. No circumstance, I knew I didn't spell a word right, but it wouldn't come up on my spell checker! Stupid Computer!! Of course Alex likes Remus in his wolf form, he thinks he's just a big, hairy, _doggy_. Not _a_ mirror, _the_ mirror! The twin to the one Harry shattered by accident in the fifth book. Yeah, when you're someone's dad you have to give them bad news. Poor Brooklyn! Poor Remus, even though Alex likes him he still is just a baby, often not realizing that he could really hurt some one with his grip.

  


To Liaranne: Thanks!

  


To silvernightshade: Seems somebody's a bit impatient, hmm? Since I was insistent with myself that I wouldn't post anything until I had at least three chapters written. I should get this one out in record time. By the by, why not just find something else of mine and review that. It'd be much appreciated!

  


To Jade Kirk and Max LBC: I'm glad you're enjoying this one. As said above, I wanted to make sure that this one had three chapters written before I posted _anything_. Another thing is, I wanted it to be longer. The word count on each of the first three chapters is over 3000, not bad, really.


	3. Explanations

Harry Potter and the Sword of Eternal Flame

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Gargoyles and Demona.

  


Author's Note: In order to understand this you have to read Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter, my Year six fan fiction. As I said in The Soul Shifter, Harry started school back in '97, so Seventh Year is 2002-2003. In this chapter Harry gets an explanation to a lot of his birthday surprises. Also, this "...." is where someone is recalling a memory and there is more than one instance of said person is saying something.

  


Chapter 3: Explanations

  


Sirius Black sat in his cell, staring at the green gargoyle that was in front of him angrily. He had figured that this one was a twin of some kind to the other gargoyle who had put him in here. He had seen him playing with a group of two year olds, twelve in all. He sighed, for an hour now he had attempted, to no avail, to give Malibu cause to let him out of his cage.

Malibu glared. "Why you here?" The gargoyle said, getting tired of the silence and the monotony of Fang's _jokes_.

Sirius looked at him kind of disbelieving. "I'm here to find Harry. Or so that was what _I _was told."

Malibu looked in at him. "Brooklyn say you not allowed to leave until he comes back. You try to hurt Harry?"

Sirius snarled, "No! Never!"

"Oooo! Malibu! You should _know_ better than to make him mad. He's already insane." Fang said.

Malibu sneered, "Be quiet!"

"What if I don't wanta?" Fang asked, pouting.

"I call Talon!" Malibu said, which Sirius understood to be a good enough threat.

"All right, ya little squirt! Utterly amazing! You bein' the clone of the smartest of Goliath's clan, but you bein' the stupidest clone."

"I _not_ Stupid!!" Malibu snarled, tears beginning to glitter in his eyes.

"Yeah, right! Can't even talk like a normal adult!" Fang taunted.

"Yeah, well, neither can _you,_ mate! If he were really stupid, he'd talk like you!" Sirius said, not at all liking the mutate.

"Hey!" Fang whined.

"Then put a sock in it!" Sirius sais indignantly.

Malibu's eyes were still brimming with unshed tears, Sirius sighed, this was going to be a long thirty minutes.

  


At three forty-five Brooklyn came back, he was flanked by Talon and Goliath. Right in front of him though was Remus, he was to check and make sure that this really was Sirius. No matter what Brooklyn had heard how Sirius had ended up behind the veil. He couldn't see how _James'_ best friend had come back from the dead and still in the body he left in.

Malibu came bounding over to them, looking at Remus expectantly. Remus held out a large bar of chocolate and the clone took it, grinning, said a word of thanks and bounded from the room to go share his treat with the children he often played with. Goliath chuckled. Out of all the clones, Malibu was by far his favorite one. Mainly because he was so childlike and inquisitive. The others were really more like young teenagers, too stubborn and proud to take the time to listen to what their originals had to say.

Brooklyn looked into the cage, "Well," he said shortly, "he hasn't changed."

Remus looked to Brooklyn, "No. He hasn't. My nose knows too. That's Sirius!"

"Thank you, Moony, for pointing out the obvious!!" Sirius said angrily.

"At least you didn't have Dementors guarding you!!" Remus snapped.

"No! I had a half wit living bug zapper and a childlike gargoyle guarding me! That is so much _better_!!" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Leave Malibu alone, Padfoot!" Brooklyn snarled.

"What about me?!" Fang, who had been listening in pouted.

"You _are_ a half wit." Remus exclaimed truthfully.

"Remus, I hope you don't mind, but I need you to explain to Sirius about me. We can give him proof later, tomorrow perhaps, but he _needs_ to know." Brooklyn said seriously as he unlocked the door to the cage and handed Sirius his wand back.

"Why can't you explain, Beaked Freak!?" Sirius sneered.

"That's unbecoming, Padfoot, you look like Snape!" Brooklyn said grinning slightly with a brow ridge raised as Sirius' jaw dropped and he started to go red. Brooklyn turned to Remus, "As to answer 'Snape Junior's' question, I can't because I need to help Talon, Maggie, Claw and Goliath. Besides," He turned back to Sirius (who looked about ready to explode) with a cheeky grin, "_you'd_ never believe _me_, but I know well enough that _you'd_ believe Remus."

"Fair enough." Remus said with a smirk at the way Sirius' face was starting to go magenta. "Go on, I can handle, Padfoot!"

Brooklyn nodded and left the room.

Remus grinned. "Come on, Sirius! Let's go some place more accommodating for this discussion."

Sirius shrugged, but let Remus lead him out to a table where they could watch the others.

"Okay, Padfoot, first things first. His name," he said gesturing to Brooklyn, "is Brooklyn, not Beaked Freak. In a few moments what I'm about to tell you is well...a little odd."

"Alright, but how's Harry? Where is he? This isn't London!" Sirius said looking confused. "The god with the jackal head, Anubis. He said that I'd be seeing Harry shortly. He said that Harry needed my protection soon. That he needed _all_ The Marauders' protection soon. Of course, I don't quite understand that, I mean James is dead, right Moony?"

Remus looked at Sirius with a mixture of pity and disbelief in his eyes.

"I wish that you could have been here last year. Harry really missed you." Remus said calmly. "Harry's fine. He and I are staying at Castle Wyvern, which has been moved to New York City. More specifically, to the top of the Eyrie building at the northern end of Manhattan Island."

"We're in America?!" Sirius said incredulously.

"Yes. Harry has just officially turned seventeen today. Brooklyn there," He gestured again towards Brooklyn, "is planning Harry's first ever real birthday party! Last year, Harry faced Voldemort because he got a hold of me and with out the Wolfsbane potion to keep me in check, he turned me loose on a bunch of people. One of the first were Harry's relatives. Another family were The Granger's, Hermione's family."

"My God, Moony! Are you all right?" Sirius asked concerned.

"I'm getting over it, slowly. Harry and Hermione have forgiven me, but it isn't something I will ever get over easily." Remus said pushing his solid silver hair back. "Thing is, when Harry came to rescue me, he brought along Brooklyn, who we of The Order knew as Brian Brooks and his young friend Jessica Cotten, Jess to most of us. They both got hit by the Killing Curse." Sirius looked stunned, but said nothing. "Now, Jess apparently was a banshee and since she was already dead; she couldn't die again. In fact, since you know what a banshee is this may be easier to take in, she's the spirit of Lily. No body could tell, of course, until Voldemort fired the spell to see who's body she had inhabited before hand."

"Lily's here?!" Sirius asked, shocked.

Remus nodded. "Voldemort thought it a bit odd that Lily would be there, but not James. So, going on a hunch, he fired the Soul Shifter Revealing Spell, since when the Killing Curse hit a _very_ _human_ Brian Brooks, instead of dying he turned into a gargoyle. That gargoyle," Remus pointed to Brooklyn, "is none other than our Prongs!"

Sirius' mouth was gapping as he stared at the tall, lean gargoyle that was preparing the clones to leave for the castle.

"So, that's what Anubis meant when I asked to see James or Lily and he said that he didn't have them." Sirius said, finally finding his voice.

"Yeah, kind of funny, really. You remember when we went on that field trip as first years to Castle Wyvern and James was just blown away by the gargoyle statues? Particularly the beaked one?" Remus said slyly.

"Yeah." Sirius said, distractedly then comprehension dawned on him, "He saw _himself_? Did James even _know_?"

Remus shook his head. "From what I gathered from Brooklyn, he never really remembered much from his life as a gargoyle while he was James. Also, he'd _never_ have remembered any of James' life except, as Anubis said, 'Harry needs The Marauders' protection.' He remembered Harry so vividly that he applied for the job that he held as James last year."

"So, no recollection what so ever?" Sirius asked.

"Only bits and pieces. Like with certain tests and all. That's why he could get through them with hardly any study, he'd already taken them all!" Remus said with a chuckle.

"Wait! I remember doing a paper for Defense on _him_!" Sirius said, shocked, "He's a Slytherin! Why did the hat put him in Gryffindor?"

Remus chuckled, "Man! Harry _is_ your godson! Same paper; same gargoyle!" Remus explained when Sirius raised a brow at him. "Gryffindor didn't _want_ him!"

"You got to be kidding me?!" Sirius said his mouth agape again.

Remus shook his head, "No, but he was more Gryffindor to begin with. The Hat just reversed a mistake that was made."

"Harsh mistake!" Sirius said looking at Brooklyn out of the corner of his eye.

"No. Not from what Brooklyn told me. Seems Slytherin wanted muggle born's to not come to Hogwarts. He never said that they shouldn't be taught." Remus said, then grinned, "However, if that were the case...James would have _never_ met Lily."

"Too true!" Sirius said.

"Hey! You finished, Moony?" Brooklyn said coming over to them. Sirius looked up at the gargoyle, stood and incased him in an enormous hug.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?" Brooklyn said, with a slight grin.

"Are they all ready?" Remus asked, not bothering to wait for Sirius to stop hugging Brooklyn.

"Yeah, they're ready. All we got to do is take them up to the streets with out anybody noticing them." Brooklyn said, finally getting Sirius to let go.

"How about we do a Disillusionment Charm on all of them? I could go out first, Sirius could come out last." Remus suggested.

"Hmm. Goliath!" Brooklyn called over to his leader. The large lavender gargoyle came over to the three of them.

"Yes, Brooklyn?" Goliath asked warily.

"We might know of a way to get everybody top side with out anybody noticing, but I _know_ you don't like my using magic, so I was going to ask _if_ it was alright?" Brooklyn said, as though he were a child asking an adult for permission to do something that wouldn't necessarily harm him, but that the adult thought that the child had no understanding of.

"What did you have in mind?" Goliath asked skeptically, watching Sirius warily.

"It is called a Disillusionment Charm!" Brooklyn explain, excitedly. "It is a really useful charm as it keeps people from seeing you, unless they know what they're looking for.. I'll demonstrate, Moony, if you please?"

Remus rapped Brooklyn on top of the head with his wand and quite suddenly if Goliath had not known that Brooklyn was standing there he would not have known what had happened to his second-in-command, for Brooklyn blended in with what was behind him. It was as though someone had made Brooklyn transparent.

"Does it wear off?" Goliath asked, interested for once.

"Yes, Goliath, the Disillusionment Charm can be taken off the person too?" Remus explained.

Goliath nodded his approval. "I believe this would be a most excellent way to get home. Can you take the spell off of him now?"

Remus laughed and rapped Brooklyn on top of the head again and Brooklyn returned to normal, though rubbing his head where he'd been hit.

"One more like that, Moony, and you'll be carrying _me _home." Brooklyn said grumpily.

"Sorry!" Remus chuckled, "Always wanted to do that though."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Brooklyn mock snarled.

  


They all made it to the grate with out incident and Goliath pushed up the grate after they'd all had the Disillusionment Charm put on them. Remus then went top side. He looked around then gave the all clear signal.

"Sam, hurry up!" Remus said down into the grate.

Sirius and Remus had worked it all out. Sirius would be Sam and Remus would be Roger. That way they'd be able to get their friends out and not have people wonder _why_ it took the other so long to appear, since lately everybody in "The Big Apple" was suspicious of every little thing. Thinking it _might_ have something to do with the gargoyles. Which, of course, this _did_ have something to do with the gargoyles, but no one needed to know that except Sirius and Remus.

Maggie came first, then Claw because they were the gentlest of the mutates with the clones. Malibu came out of the grate just as Claw was climbing up the fire escape that Remus had pulled down for him. Maggie showed Malibu where to go and the clone went up the side of the building eagerly. He was followed by Hollywood, Brentwood, Burbank and then Delilah. Maggie went up the ladder followed soon by Talon. Goliath and Brooklyn came out and then _finally_ Sirius.

"What took _you_, Sam?" Remus asked, acting slightly put off.

"Sorry, Roger, I thought I heard some thing behind me. Thought it might be one of those critters that we see on the telly, every so often, those gargoyles. Turned out it was only a rat!" Sirius said sighing slightly. Remus just shook his head at him as they made their way up the fire escape while Goliath and Brooklyn climbed up the side of the building using their sharp, strong, talons to dig into the building's surface.

They all reached the top, where Remus and Sirius preformed the Disillusionment Charm upon each other. Goliath then scooped up Remus and took off with him. Maggie, Delilah and Burbank left five minutes after. Then Talon, Claw, Hollywood, Brentwood and Malibu left five minutes after them. Then, finally Brooklyn scooped up Sirius and they went after the rest of them.

"I take it that Remus explained _who_ I once was." Brooklyn said quietly.

"Yeah, it is a little odd, though, you being James and all." Sirius said looking the gargoyle in the eye.

"I know what you mean." Brooklyn said as he angled his wings to catch an up draft. "I was really freaked when I found out that James' life, all that I had thought a dream, was real and that I'd actually become a Soul Shifter, for a brief stint of time. Now, Padfoot, Old Friend, why have _you_ returned from the dead?"

"Anubis sent me. Said that Harry would need all of us to guard him." Sirius sighed, "Though Wormtail is a traitor and we're both suppose to be dead!"

"That's why we've both come back obviously. We were sent to protect Harry, though, I can't protect him very well from here, but Dumbledore was adamant that I stay so it'd be harder for Voldemort or his followers to get to me."

"God! Another person bored out of their minds!" Sirius said angrily.

Brooklyn shook his head, "Not really. I help protect the island." He gestured to it with his head. "Trust me, when you're protecting close to a million people a night, it _never_ gets boring. Also, becoming a part of Alex's training doesn't hurt. _That's_ never boring either."

"Who's Alex?" Sirius asked curiously.

Brooklyn chuckled. "You'll meet the little mite in a second!"

Brooklyn landed, touching down carefully on one of the stone parapets. Sirius rapped Brooklyn on the head with his wand and Brooklyn rapped Sirius on the head, breaking the Disillusionment Charm that was on both of them. Remus had already taken care of everybody, except himself, since you couldn't preform the Disillusionment Charm on yourself. Brooklyn came over to the still Disillusioned Remus and rapped him on the head.

"Thanks!" Remus said happily, "Should I go get Harry? Everybody else is here. Should I get Dumbledore?"

"No, let's bring _him_ in, instead." Brooklyn said pointing to Sirius.

Everyone went in except Brooklyn and Sirius. Remus went over to Harry and told Goliath to get ready to catch Dumbledore in case he hit the floor.

"Lupin? What's going on?" Harry asked laughing.

"Okay, Brook, bring him in!" Remus shouted through the still opened door.

Both Brooklyn and Sirius came through the door. Harry's jaw dropped as did Dumbledore's.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered, not daring to believe.

Sirius grinned and held out his arms. Harry rushed over, slamming into Sirius sobbing his heart out.

"How did you..." Dumbledore asked incredulously.

"That's something we'd _all_ like to know, Padfoot. How did you come back?" Remus asked his friend. "You were a little vague on the details."

"Well, it is a long story!" Sirius said looking at everybody uneasily.

  


"The Veil parted and let me through. The sounds of battle, the thought of protecting Harry, _everything_ vanished. I was suddenly pulled through the darkness to a place where the lights shown more brilliantly than the sun, there a man with a jackal's head sat upon a fine Egyptian throne. Anubis gazed a me, his eyes took on a gentler look.

_Sirius Black,"_ He said calmly, _"I am afraid that you were taken far too soon. This Realm of Peace is not yet yours to savor."_

"I don't understand. Where have I been taken from?" I said to him, confused for I had no recollection of my past after I had died.

_"You were taken from a vicious wizards' battle, which your godson was a key player." _He placed his hand on my forehead as he said this, _"Remember all!"_

And, I did remember! I remembered _everything_, from the time I was born to the time I went through The Veil. Even some stuff I don't think he meant for me to remember. Like from another life. One very long ago. When I remembered I begged to see James and Lily and apologize to them for not seeing that Peter was the traitor. However, Anubis did not have either of them. Anubis told me that _all_ The Marauders would have to protect Harry. That Peter had become a turn coat again, this time on Voldemort. I was then pushed with rushing speed out of Anubis' presence and I found myself in a dark, dingy alleyway, soon to be led to a place under ground by an old man where you, Brooklyn, found me and to make sure that I was safe. You locked me up, took my wand away and brought Remus down an hour and thirty minutes later just to bring me all the way up here!" Sirius said calmly, all jaws were dropped and all the people there were standing as though mesmerized by what they had just heard.

* * *

To Liaranne: LOL! I knew I'd get this, but as this chapter explains, Sirius really _did_ die! He just wasn't allowed to be dead for very long.

  


To athenakitty: Harry will get a lot of good news here for awhile, I think Harry needs some good news after all. The Vortex of Doom only dumped Sirius out! Of course, this will everything does have _some_ kind of impact on the poor boy. If you've ever watched Gargoyles then The Labyrinth is that area where Cyberbiotics use to have their under ground laboratory, but abandoned allowing the mutates and homeless people take it over. Yes, Sirius shows and yes Harry will see Sirius. Alex will only chase after Remus when he's a _doggy_, LOL!! For those last two questions, you'll have to read and find out.


	4. Harry's Birthday Tragedy

Harry Potter and the Sword of Eternal Flame

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Gargoyles and Demona.

  


Author's Note: In order to understand this you have to read Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter, my Year six fan fiction. As I said in The Soul Shifter, Harry started school back in '97, so Seventh Year is 2002-2003. In this chapter Harry's party begins, but disaster is close at hand on this festive occasion. Also, I have included the definition of Quodpot and Wind Ceremony at the end of the chapter.

  


Chapter 4: Harry's Birthday Tragedy

  


It was nine o'clock at night, the sun had finally set. The party had been going full swing with every type of game, both muggle and magical, imagined. The only game that they hadn't played yet, was Quidditch or Quodpot*, simply because both games required brooms and the whole lot of wizards didn't want to use memory charms on _everybody_ that might have seen them. So, the _adults_ had all agreed that they'd wait for night fall to play the broom games.

They were now going to see who was the better players, the _adults_ who hadn't played Quidditch in _years_ or the children who hadn't played Quidditch in a few months.

For the students' team, Ron, of course was Keeper, Ginny; Neville and Luna were Chasers, both Fred and George were Beaters (since they insisted that they would play even though they were no longer students), Harry was the Seeker.

For the adults' team Charlie Weasley was the Seeker, Bill was the Keeper, Angelina, Katie and Alicia were the Chasers, Sirius and Remus both agreed to be Beaters, since those were their positions when they played the game.

Harry looked at Brooklyn expectantly, "Aren't you playing?" He asked curiously.

Brooklyn chuckled, "I'm very much afraid that _I _can't. Gargoyles don't make good Quidditch players. Our wings and tail make it quite impossible for us to navigate a broomstick properly." Brooklyn said with a sad smile, "However, I have something of great importance that I must speak with Demona about." Harry's eyes got wide. Brooklyn _never_ went willingly to speak with Demona. "I'm going to ask her if she'd take the job of Defense teacher, since neither I nor your mother will be allowed back."

"Oh, all right. Are you going to go now?" Harry said rather disappointed, "Or are you going to watch first?"

Brooklyn grinned. "I intend to watch a good bit of it. Besides, your mother intends to use a muggle video camera to catch all the action, but I don't intend on being gone very long...that's why I suggested Quodpot first. I was hoping to get here before the Snitch went up! Of course, it'll be a full scale slaughter! What with you being the Seeker and all. They won't know what hit them!"

Harry grinned happily. Then a thought occurred to him. "Why don't you ask her tomorrow night and stay for the game?"

"Dumbledore has been very busy working out things during the summer for The Order. He needs to interview her and this was the _only_ time he could get a way. Sadly, I wish things were not so." Brooklyn looked down at his feet a scowl on his face.

  


"That's all right! Even though you won't be here this is still by far the best birthday I've ever had." Harry said hugging his father.

Brooklyn hugged him back. "Be good and keep your wand with you. Who knows if you will need it or not tonight. I'll be back soon."

Brooklyn walked up to Angela and then they both took off on the cool summer breeze. Harry grinned, he liked his broom stick but he'd love just for one day to have wings like his father. Then, McGonagall blew the whistle shrilly and the game began.

  


Angela and Brooklyn glided up to the Nightstone Unlimited Building, amazingly undetected by any of the humans below. They landed on the roof silently. They carefully looked around.

"I don't like this." Brooklyn murmured, "I've been having a bad feeling all day!" He said, looking around warily.

"I called mother and told her that we were coming. She's _not_ going to attack you!" Angela said, exasperated.

"Who said your mother had to do any attacking? We could be ambushed by Quarrymen! I don't think _that'd_ be a pretty sight, just the two of us up here!" Brooklyn muttered angrily, still watching the shadows with a sense of foreboding.

Angela looked around, "Mother would _never_ let Quarrymen near when she knows that I'm coming." Angela said with a smirk.

"Are you two going to sit out here all night contemplating the shadows or are you going to come in?" Demona said, causing Brooklyn to jump. Demona chuckled.

"Okay, your mother might not allow Quarrymen come near when you're coming. Doesn't make her any less likely to give me a heart attack!" Brooklyn snarled angrily.

Demona chuckled again amusedly. "Hurry up!" She said.

They went into her office and sat down. Brooklyn fidgeted in the chair.

"Brooklyn!" Angela said exasperated, "Will you just sit!?"

"You try being with out wings and a tail for little under a year and then tell _me_ how easy it is to sit in a chair when you've got them again!" Brooklyn snapped angrily.

"What?!" Demona asked as she fixed some decaffeinated tea.

"Puck turned me human for a while. Longer than a night, you know, and I _still_ haven't gotten use to chairs!" Brooklyn said, finally eyeing a high backed wood chair off to the side, probably for Demona's secretary when the person would be taking notes or shorthand. He snatched up the chair and straddled the back, after moving it closer to the desk.

Demona looked at him with a brow ridge raised, but said nothing to him. "So, what do I owe the friendly companionship of my daughter and my second worst enemy to?"

"Mother!?" Angela said scandalized.

"You remember that parchment you brought me? The Daily Prophet?" Brooklyn asked.

Demona nodded warily.

"Harry Potter was right, Voldemort _is_ back." Brooklyn said warily, yet deciding that the up front approach would be the best way to tell Demona versus the dance around the subject and drop a couple of hints in at inappropriate times while making polite conversation way. "I went back to Hogwarts and taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. I helped Harry regain one of his friends who is now residing at the castle. Do you know who Albus Dumbledore is?"

"I've heard of him." Demona said testily.

"He's Headmaster of the school," Demona nodded and Brooklyn continued, "He does _not _want me back at the school this coming year."

"Why?" Demona snarled, thinking it to be some sort of prejudice.

Brooklyn chuckled, "Would you believe that during the thousand year sleep that the rest of us were under I became a Soul Shifter?"

Demona looked at him wide eyed. "So those dreams...?"

"Weren't dreams at all." Brooklyn said nodding satisfied that he'd gotten through to her, then of course she had been Rowena Ravenclaw's pet pupil. "I was living out another life."

Demona blinked. "So, who were you?"

"I was Harry's father. The dangers are too great for me to return this year because Voldemort knows that I was Harry's father. He won't rest until I've been destroyed."

Demona snarled. "I _hate_ that man! The only people I hate more are the fae! I'm guessing that you want me to do something for you then?"

Brooklyn smirked, "Nothing get's by you. I don't suppose _you_ would be willing to take over this year's teaching?"

Demona looked at him warily. "My business must be ran."

"Let Xanatos run it from behind the scenes. Tell your secretary to expect orders coming from somewhere else. Tell them that you need a vacation!"

Demona looked at Brooklyn, carefully considering her options. "If I do this, what will you do to pay me back?"

"Anything! Harry needs to be protected as best as one can protect him. Mind you that will be very difficult, but I know you. You can do it because I seem to recall that _you_ know _all_ the secret passages out of the castle." Brooklyn said pleadingly.

"Very well, I'll teach the class. _However_, in order to make sure that my business is being run properly I suggest that _you_ run it." Demona said a cruel smile on her lips. "I will send you instructions every week until school let's out. You will run my company, have Puck put a similar spell on you that he put on me. It'll be easier, I assure you. I will introduce you as my nephew who will be taking over the company until I return from a much needed vacation. Understood?"

"Right!" Brooklyn said. "Why me though? Why not Angela?"

"I trust that you'll do the job properly. After all I'm there to protect _your son_!" Demona smiled as she said this.

"Alright! So, do you want to come over? Watch some Quidditch? Have some cake and ice cream?" Brooklyn said conversationally as he noticed how he had just walked into a huge pothole that there was no way he'd get out of. "We've got loads."

"Hmm. All right! I need to get out of here anyway, I'm about to explode." Demona said thoughtfully and led them to the door.

  


The game had been going exceedingly well, Harry's team had been up twenty points and Harry had sighted the Snitch and was pelting after it, all thoughts of his father not being there were almost totally gone. He almost had the little walnut sized golden ball until disaster struck. The Quarrymen had been alerted to strange activities going on atop The Eyrie by a passing helicopter pilot.

The Wyvern clan had anticipated something like this to happen, but the clan was out numbered. Goliath could only take out three at a time. Hudson and Broadway were accounting for two Quarrymen a piece. Lex and Bronx could handle one. Brooklyn and Angela were still at Nightstone Unlimited. Harry landed reaching into the front of his robes for his wand. Malibu ran towards him.

"Harry!" Malibu wailed, frightened by all the noise and by the men chasing him. If only Harry could get his wand out in time.

One of the men jumped on Malibu, tackling him to the ground.

"Help!" The clone cried out, but even his own clan could not answer his pleas, as they were fighting their own battles. Owen had changed into Puck, but even _he_ was limited with what he could do and he was busy defending Fox who had Alex cradled protectively in her arms, while Xanatos had gone to get his armor.

Then, there was a scream and a sickening smack, like a melon being cracked open. Harry looked up from trying to get his wand out, The Quarrymen had left. Malibu lay still his head oozing out blood and brains and Harry cursed. He ripped his wand out, grabbed his broom and took flight vowing vengeance on The Quarrymen that had killed Malibu.

  


Brooklyn, Angela and Demona were coming up on the castle. The sounds of electricity and loud bangs could be heard as both science and sorcery clashed.

"The Quarrymen! They've attacked!" Brooklyn said needlessly as he swooped low, catching a faster air current than the one he'd been riding.

The two females followed suit, soon coming upon the field of battle. Harry and Sirius both had accounted for several stunned Quarrymen and Fox was safe inside with Alex. Remus had actually used brute force and punched a guy in the face. Given that he was a werewolf and full of adrenaline the man was knocked out instantly. Brooklyn roared angrily as did Angela and Demona as they all swooped down on the remaining Quarrymen.

The battle was over at about twelve o'clock, August the first. Harry looked over at his father and went over to him, his head bent low.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Brooklyn asked when he saw Harry.

"No!" Harry sobbed.

"Come on! Let's get you inside and have the doctors look at you." Brooklyn said worry lacing his words.

"No!" Harry shouted. "No." He said again, softer, "Come and look."

Harry led Brooklyn by the hand over to Malibu's body. Brooklyn stood there jaw hanging, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Oh God! No." He said slowly, his voice husky with grief and anger.

"What? What is it?" Goliath asked coming up, he had been at the back of the crowd. Sirius and Remus stepped apart to let the great gargoyle and Dumbledore by.

"Oh no!" They heard Goliath's voice rumble.

"I...I'm Sorry!" Harry stuttered, sobbing loudly.

"Harry," Sirius asked, "what do you have to be sorry for?"

Harry sobbed angrily, "He was frightened! He came to me for protection, but I couldn't get my wand out fast enough!"

"Oh Harry." Sirius said, as he and Remus went to comfort him, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You did your best."

"What about Malibu?!" Harry snarled, "Do you think _he_ would say the same thing?! That I did my _best_!?"

"Probably not, Harry, but you _did_ try." Brooklyn said softly as he watched Dumbledore mutter a cleaning spell and Goliath scoop up the body of his clone up and take the limp form inside. "He would have admitted that."

"Yes, he would have Harry." Remus said quietly.

"I just can't believe this happened." Harry said mournfully as he walked slowly from the crowd and into the castle.

  


Two nights later, August the third at twelve o' clock, the Wyvern Clan and the Labyrinth Clan met with all of the wizards and witches that were at the birthday party to preform a gargoyle Wind Ceremony*/ human Funeral type event. It was decided that for the gargoyles and the clones to get closer to their heritage they would cremate the body and preform the Wind Ceremony, while, for the humans and the mutates, there would be a small urn where the ashes, until the Wind Ceremony would be preformed, would stay. Only half the ashes would be used in the Wind Ceremony, of course, so that the human members would have the rest to keep in the urn, locked away safely in the Labyrinth. Everyone decided that Harry should go first to speak of Malibu.

Harry glanced at the urn and then carefully got to his feet and reached the podium, in the Great Hall where everyone was situated. Harry gulped and then began.

"My friends, tonight we are here to remember a beloved friend; brother; child and gentle being, whose life was tragically stolen from him far too early. I knew him only for a little while, a month or so. No more than that. Even though we did not know each other for very long, he had already wriggled his way into my heart. I will never forget the day that I was taken down to the Labyrinth and first saw him. He was being picked on by a bunch of _older_ children. I went to defend him. He was crying, but he brightened when I told him that it was okay and that he didn't have to worry anymore because I wouldn't let anything happen to him. Malibu followed me around every time I came down to the Labyrinth, much like a younger sibling, he showed me things about the Labyrinth that other people would have considered moot and pointless. He...he loved it when I'd bring him a new toy or teach him new things. I read to him once while I was down there, we had made plans that...that a...after I came back that...that I'd help him learn how to Read!" Harry burst into sobs of pain at losing such a dear friend to him. Sirius came forward and carefully led Harry back to his seat.

Brooklyn stood up, he was in dark black wizards' robes with holes cut in the back so that his wings wouldn't be encumbered.

"I have to admit that when I first saw Malibu, I was furious that anyone would dare to make a clone of me. I figured that he was a forgery. A copy with no soul of his own. Over the days, as I took Harry down to the Labyrinth, I saw how wrong I really was. He was different from me, not a fraudulent copy, willing and eager to take my place. I don't even think that the notion ever once entered his head. I came after a time, even before Harry, to feel a certain sense of moral obligation towards Malibu, but had no real idea as to how to handle such a situation." Brooklyn breathed in deeply. "I should have been there for him. I should have taken the responsibility of my clone, my _son_, seriously. I should have insisted that we bring him with us to the clock tower. I should not have let others raise him. Talon. Maggie. Claw. I couldn't ask for _better_ hands to put my son in, truly I couldn't, but I should have raised him myself. I should have...have taken the time to get to know him better. I missed out on a chance to be a father and a role model to Malibu. I will not make the same mistake again with _any_ child. Be it Harry or the eggs that the clan will have."

Brooklyn couldn't continue. He tried a couple of times, but finally sat back down, his head now resting on his hands.

Maggie was next to have her say. Then Talon. They more or less talked about how good Malibu was and how he was always eager to please. The other clones got up and spoke about their "brother" and the rest of Clan Manhattan. Then the humans that knew him best. Finally, Demona came up. The clan, except for Angela and Brooklyn who was still mourning, snarled angrily at her. However, this was a Wind Ceremony and anyone could speak of the departed, even Demona.

"I have heard many good things about Malibu. When Thailog first introduced me to the clones I was, as was the originals, a bit disgusted with them. I saw them as poor, primitive copies of my old clan. Now that I have seen them here, giving a speech for a fallen comrade and "brother" I can not say that I am not proud. I am very proud that they have made _names_ and lives for themselves and that they have overcome their original programing. I am sorry that I was not there to see them fully realized, but I am extremely grateful that they exist in this world." Demona sighed, "You all have turned out to be fine warriors and excellent gargoyles, not just pitiful copies of the originals that you were cloned from. I greatly regret never meeting Malibu after that first encounter, but he was a true gargoyle. He shall be greatly missed by the entire clan."

  


The whole congregation rose as one. The gargoyles and the three mutates each took a handful of ashes and murmured out as one, "Ashes to Ashes! All is one with the wind!" As the ashes swirled on the gentle breeze the gargoyles and mutates took to the air soaring amongst the ashes. The ashes soon left with a seeming sigh from the wind and the gargoyles and mutates landed. Still saddened by the loss of their dear friend, but now greatly relieved that Malibu was at peace.

* * *

*Quodpot–an American variant of Quidditch, invented in the eighteenth century by Abraham Peasegood, for more on Quodpot, check your local library for Quidditch Through the Ages, which I recommend since it is a fascinating read! Or, you may go to your local bookstore and purchase it. I would suggest buying the hardbound copy of the book, since it will last longer and be in better condition, especially for those with nervous hands, like myself, who inadvertently tear up paper bound books! As a warning, Dumbledore has put in there that there might be a few jinxes on the book, so you might want to purchase it quickly so, that you do not become the recipient of a Thieves Curse! (Quidditch Through the Ages: pg. 44)

  


*Wind Ceremony–a gargoyle is cremated when they die, the gargoyle mourners take the ashes of the departed (or in very recent cases, they pulverize the rubble into stone dust: Note Awakenings Part 1 for _recent_ case scenario) to the highest point on the local map. A memorial is held. Everyone who wishes to speak of the departed may. No one, not even the departed's enemies, may be denied a voice. In the end, the mourner's spread the remains upon the wind, saying, "Ashes to ashes _or_ dust to dust. All is one with the wind." The gargoyles then spread their wings, soaring amid the ashes or dust in the hope that part of the departed will stay with them forever. ( around and watch tv; lounge partner is Bronx (now includes Lupin when it is a full moon). Coloring is brown skin and white hair.

Brooklyn–second-in-command of Clan Manhattan/Wyvern; (Harry's _father_); (Jessica's mate). Coloring is brick red skin and white hair.

Broadway–cook of Clan Manhattan/Wyvern; parent to no one _yet_; Angela's mate. Coloring is green skin, he has no hair.

Lexington–technology expert of Clan Manhattan/Wyvern; parent to no one _yet_; mate to no one _yet_. Coloring is olive brown/ olive green skin, he has no hair.

Angela–originally second-in-command of Clan Avalon; only gargoyle female of Clan Manhattan/Wyvern; parent to no one _yet_; Broadway is her mate. Coloring is lavender skin and black hair.

Bronx–gargbeast [dog] of Clan Manhattan/Wyvern; father to no one _yet_; Boudicca's mate [the Clan Avalon Gargbeast]. Coloring is blue skin, he has no hair.

Demona–originally second-in-command of Clan Wyvern; Angela's mother; Goliath is Demona's former mate; (shall becommitted/mated to someone during the story); only gargoyle able to change into a human during the day due to a spell by Puck. Coloring is azure blue skin and bright red hair.

  


The Labyrinth Clan

Talon–leader of Clan Labyrinth; original name Derek Maza; middle child of Peter and Diane Maza; only brother of Elisa Maza; Maggie's mate; mutated using DNA of a panther and a bat; parent of no one _yet_. Coloring is black fur.

Maggie the Cat–second-in-command of Clan Labyrinth; original name Maggie Reed; Talon/Derek is her mate; mutated using DNA from a lioness and a bat; parent of no one _yet_. Coloring is yellow/brown fur with black/purple wings.

Claw–resident mute of Clan Labyrinth; original name unknown at this time; mutated using DNA from a tiger and a bat; mate of no one _yet_; parent of no one _yet_. Coloring is orange with black striped fur and black wings and brown hair.

Fang–resident village idiot and rogue of Clan Labyrinth; original name unknown at this time; mutated using DNA from a cougar/mountain lion and a bat; parent to no one; mate to no one. Coloring is brown fur and black wings.

  


Clones

Thailog–originally the Master of the clones; cloned from Goliath's DNA; Demona's former love. Coloring is dark egg plant purple skin and white hair.

Delilah–originally second-in-command of the clones; second smartest next to Thailog; Thailog's former _mate_; cloned from Demona's and Elisa's DNA [90% gargoyle/10% human]. Coloring is brown skin, white hair and wings.

Burbank–he has no mate at this time; clone of Hudson. Coloring is yellow with black hair.

Malibu–he has no mate; the clone of Brooklyn. Coloring is green with black hair.

Hollywood–he has no mate at this time; the clone of Broadway. Coloring is orange or brick red.

Brentwood–he has no mate at this time; the clone of Lexington. Coloring is dark purple.


	5. Changes

Harry Potter and the Sword of Eternal Flame

By: Alex Lyons3

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Gargoyles and Demona.

Author's Note: In order to understand this you have to read Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter, my Year six fan fiction. As I said in The Soul Shifter, Harry started school back in '97, so Seventh Year is 2002-2003.

Sorry this took so long, but I've been experiencing writers block. A very long/large amount of it.

Chapter 5: Changes

It had been around a week or so since the terrible tragedy of Malibu's death had struck the clan, so horribly. Elisa Maza, a good friend of the gargoyles, was walking down the hallway toward the gargoyles usual roosting spots. When she arrived, Sirius Black was already there, gazing up at the regal statues.

"Oh! Hey!" Elisa said, slightly startled by him, yet again.

"Hey." He said preoccupied with looking at Lexington's form. "You know, of course, that they are quite magnificent." Sirius said off handedly.

"Well, yeah, of course they are."

"You know, I've always wondered what it'd be like to have wings. I bet it'd be awesome." Sirius said again off handedly.

"Yeah! It is really awesome." Elisa said, Sirius gave her a look, "Having wings," she continued, "I had wings once. One night, the gargoyle known as Demona got a hold of Titania's Mirror..."

"Holy! Who did she bring here?! Puck? Odin? Titania herself?!" Sirius said, looking around as though expecting one of the aforementioned to pop up out of thin air, clearly shaken to his shoes.

Owen came through the hatch located in the middle of the "floor" of the tower carrying Alex.

"Ms. Maza, your mother wishes to speak with you about something of great importance. She is down stairs in The Great Hall." Owen said in his usual dead pan voice.

"My mother? Here?" Elisa said rather shocked and she turned and went down the stairs.

"Mister Black, you've been staying with us for quite a while." Owen said, "Even though very few people know who you are here, I believe we need to rectify the problem of you being accidently recognized. Don't you agree?"

"I suppose a hair cut and a change of clothes would help..." Sirius said looking down at himself.

"How about something a bit more permanent?" Owen said off handedly.

"Like a Switching Spell?" Sirius asked, a scowl now firmly in place since Switching Spells were, while extremely easy were also, extremely easy to mess up. Especially for a rank amateur as he believed Owen to be.

"No, I was thinking of just changing you into a gargoyle." Owen said as though it were something he did every day, which he probably did, but erased everybody's memory after he was done. After all can't have humans babbling incoherent nonsense about seeing an "elf" that could turn one's self into a demon and back again. It would end a lot of people up in the loony bin.

Sirius looked at Owen as though he were mad, which Sirius did indeed think the majordomo was a bit eccentric. Owen just smirked and took off his glasses, his bright blue eyes gleamed with otherwise concealed mischief. Then he spun in place revealing himself to be the one and only Puck. Sirius, knowing that the people of Avalon could be very easy to anger and quick to execute the mortal responsible, began to back up slowly.

"Now," Puck said in his usually cheerful voice, "you are in need of an extreme make over. Otherwise people will begin to notice that you are who you are. We can't really change who you are, but that doesn't matter. We merely need to change your outward appearance, but since I'm not an expert at human magic. I'll leave Switching Spells to you humans."

Sirius stared at Puck, wide eyed as he backed up. Puck grinned cheekily. "Oh come now." He said ever cheerful. "I'm not going to hurt you. Not much anyway." Puck's grin widened.

Puck began to chant. A cold; rushing wind encircled Sirius and drowned out what Puck was saying. Sirius' feet left the ground; his body began to ache and he began to grow dizzy as he was spun around and around. Suddenly, the innocent escaped ex-convict landed on the tower as a mere jumble of limbs. Sirius groaned and moved to sit up. Great wings stretched out of his back and a whip like tail lay on the stones behind him. He looked up at Puck, glaring.

"Okay! Now that, was just plain weird." Sirius said with a pout.

Puck grinned and then reverted back to Owen. "Yes, one would assume that it is a bit disconcerting to become a creature you are not. Forgive me, but I need to go attend to Alex's primary needs. Good day to you, Mister Black."

Sirius blinked as Owen headed down the stairs with Alex in his arms, "A creature that I am not? What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

Just then a great almost deafening roaring could be heard coming from behind him and he turned to watch his somewhat friends awaken from their sleep.

"Good Morning!" Sirius called up to the gargoyles happily. Brooklyn turned to greet his friend from when he was James and nearly fell off of his roost in the wrong direction.

"What happened to you?" Lexington voiced all of their main concern in that single sentence.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, clearly confused.

The clan of gargoyles stared, Lexington who had obviously found his voice before the others rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "You see, Sirius, you aren't human anymore."

"Was I ever?" Sirius asked with a grin.

Brooklyn snorted in amusement and to a degree frustration. "Wiggle your fingers, Padfoot!" He said, doing the same with his right hand.

"Fine." Sirius said, clearly bored...until he saw his fingers. They weren't the puny human extremities that they once were anymore, but great talons. "What happened to me?!" Sirius cried looking at his other hand and then his feet.

"I believe that is something we must find out. I will go looking for Owen." Goliath said angrily.

Sirius then remembered what Owen had said to him, "Wait a moment! Owen said that he was going to change me, so people wouldn't be trying to have me thrown into Azkaban! I guess this is the extreme make over he was talking about." Sirius shrugged.

Goliath looked at him, perplexed, "So, Puck did this as a favor to you?"

"I'd have to say so mate." Sirius said.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to teach you how to glide then." Goliath said.

"Glide?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Yeah, you know, open your wings up and jump off a building sorta thing." Brooklyn said with an evil smirk gracing his somewhat demonic features.

"Glide?!" Sirius asked looking slightly panicked.

"Yeah, but don't worry," Lexington said in a comforting manner, "we'll help you learn."

"You will?" Sirius asked, seemingly better now that he knew he wouldn't be alone trying to learn how to glide. He then smirked at Brooklyn, "Well, Prongs, old boy, shall we see who's faster at learning how to glide?"

Brooklyn rolled his eyes, "I already know how, git! Now," Brooklyn caught Sirius up by the back of his pants and pitched him over the side of the wall, "open your wings!"

"Sirius!" Lexington screamed, opening his wings and gliding after Sirius, who had opened his wings on some sort of instinct and was gliding around haphazardly and occasionally bumping into the walls of the great stone fortress because he could not glide properly.

Brooklyn cackled as Sirius tried to get his bearings straitened out. Lexington sent up a glare toward his brother.

"Brooklyn, knock it off and help me before Sirius hurts himself." Lexington spat at Brooklyn and looking angrily up at him.

Brooklyn chuckled a bit mercilessly and then glided down to help his friend right himself. "Having fun yet, Padfoot?"

Sirius looked rather pale, "Not near as much as you I'd imagine." He snarled angrily.

Brooklyn chuckled again as the others came up toward them. Lexington looked practically scandalized at the two of them. "Brooklyn, I thought Sirius was your friend! Why'd you go and pitch him over the side of the building like that?"

Brooklyn smirked, "To get this reaction out of you." He then landed and went inside for something to eat.

Lexington glared and then huffed, "That male is going to be the death of me yet." He turned to Sirius who was just beginning to get the hang of gliding and now hovered in place. His huge bat like wings stretched out to their fullest extent. His now dark yellow skin was no longer as pale as it had been before. "Do you want to try landing?" Lexington asked him.

Sirius shrugged, "Might as well. My new wings are getting a bit tired, to be honest."

Lexington nodded and swooped down to the ground as Sirius followed close behind. The two gargoyles went into the kitchen and saw Angela and Broadway there.

"Where's Brooklyn?" Lexington asked, his hands on his hips and an angry gleam in his eyes.

Broadway grinned a little, "He's with Jessica. She told Owen that she wasn't feeling well and Owen told Brooklyn...so, he's making sure it isn't anything too serious."

Angela chuckled slightly, "Too bad she's human. It seems that I'll be the only one laying an egg when the time comes." She then turned the page of her newspaper.

Sirius looked skeptical, "I thought she was a banshee. Can't they have children with any kind they want?"

The other three looked at him wide eyed and then turned to look at each other.

"Well," Angela said slowly, "this might change things a bit."

Jessica laid on her side, her eyes tightly shut against the bright light of the lamp that was on. She hadn't the strength to turn it off and now was futile trying to ignore its presence in her room. A soft knock sounded on the hard oaken door, which to her sounded as though someone (or several someone's) were trying to break into her room. She whimpered as she tried to move her head and it exploded in pain and bright multicolored lights went whizzing past her eyes. She heard the door open and close, just as softly as the knock and just as grating on her poor nerves. Someone laid a cool, almost cold hand on her brow...which at that touch unfurrowed from it's pained expression.

Brooklyn entered and saw her curled on the bed, her eyes shut as tightly as she could get them. He laid his hand upon her brow. Apparently she had a headache. Her face was so contorted with pain after all. He knew Goliath would not approve of him carrying potions around the castle, however, lately he really didn't care what Goliath thought about him practicing magic. He sat her up carefully so that she could drink the potion to help ease her headache, putting the vial up against her rose pink lips. She whimpered and shut her mouth tightly. He sighed.

"Come on, Jess, this potion will help relieve the pain." Brooklyn said coaxingly.

"Promise?" She questioned, turning her whole body toward him now that she knew who had come in.

"Of course, love, now please, take this. It'll bring down the fever too." He said, putting the vial against her lips again.

She drank this time. The potion was gone with in a few moments. She opened her eyes as Brooklyn set her back down on the bed and turned the light down to a dimmer setting than what it was originally on.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly as he took her back into his arms and stroked her thick blond hair away from her face.

"I'm feeling better, but my head is still pounding!" She pouted, her lips looking down right kissable.

Brooklyn chuckled, "I'd suggest you stop. You're making me think things I shouldn't."

Jessica snorted and she looked at him cautiously, "You don't need me for those naughty thoughts." She smiled ever so slightly.

Brooklyn pulled her closer to him, "Oh I don't know...you do seem to have a rather strange effect on me. Ever since we met in fact, I've always known there was just something about you that could stir me to the very core." He smiled at her, "Too bad most of those thoughts can't be realized."

She simply smiled at him and then a panicked expression flitted across her features and she was up and out of bed as quickly as she could be. Soon the bathroom door was closed and bolted and the sounds of her being very sick came muffled through the door.

Brooklyn sat there on the bed, blinking at the bathroom door over his shoulder. He got up and went over to the door. The door was locked and he couldn't get in.

"Jess? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah," she said weakly once the noises had stopped and she had turned the water off after washing her mouth out. She came out, looking very pale and shivering slightly.

Brooklyn put his arms around her shoulders. "Maybe you should go talk to a doctor."

"I'll be fine." She spat at him angrily.

Brooklyn winced, "I'm just saying..."

"Don't! I'm not in the mood to hear you lecture me!" Jessica snarled and sat down on the bed, her eyes downcast.

Brooklyn looked deeply hurt and turned to leave, so Jess could sleep or whatever she wanted to do in peace.

She could tell from the way he was hunched over and the way his feet shuffled towards the door that she had hurt him deeply. She turned to look at him squarely. "Brooklyn," she said softly, almost too softly to be heard, yet he did hear her and he turned ever so slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all catty with you."

"It's alright." He said quietly, "I'm just going to let you get some sleep."

"I'd really rather not." She said abashed. "If you wouldn't mind...I'd like to go to one of the doctors here in the building."

He smiled slightly at that and helped her up from the bed. "Alright, but are you sure?"

She snorted at his playful tone, but kept her thoughts reigned in and instead said the other less hurtful insult to him, "You've been spending too much time with Albus."

He grinned, it had been a ritual of their's long ago, when she had taught muggle studies and he had taught Defense. When they had been James and Lily. She had often said he'd been spending too much time with Albus when he asked her about something, but then retracted the statement just as quickly.

"I try to keep from him as much as possible," he said as they walked down the hall towards the elevator, "however, Albus does pop up in the most curious of places."

She sighed and gave him a small smile, "At least, while we're here, I don't have to worry about you going and flitting every where with The Order." She sighed again, "I wish this war never started."

"As do I, love, but it has started and all _we_ can do is sit here and wait until Voldemort makes his move." Brooklyn said as they rode the elevator down. They got off and took a left. Sitting at a desk in a small room was the doctor they were looking for. "Hello, Dr. Jones." Brooklyn said cheerfully.

Doctor Samantha Jones looked up from her paper work and smiled. "Okay, Red, what did you do this time?"

Brooklyn mock pouted at her, "I did nothing! Jess is sick. We were wondering if you could take a look at her."

"Of course. Now, Miss Cotten, what seems to be the trouble?" She asked as she began her examination.

"I don't really know. When I woke up this morning, I had horrible chest and stomach pains. As well as a horrible headache." She said weakly.

"Not to mention the vomiting." Brooklyn added as he helped Jess into a chair.

"Hmm. Let me run a few test and then I'll be certain about my prognosis." Dr. Jones said and pulled out her stethoscope.

Brooklyn came into the kitchen, as Sirius; Broadway and Angela were just finishing up their meal, and began rustling through the refrigerator while humming happily under his breath.

"Hey, Prongs, what's going on with Jess? Is she feeling okay?" Sirius asked as he peeked over the fridge door.

"She's better than okay." Brooklyn said, almost sang in his happiness.

"What's got you so happy, Brooklyn?" Angela asked, clearly baffled.

Sirius studied him closely and then chuckled. "I know what it is. Will she let you tell or does she want to?"

"Unlike last time, she's going to let me break the news. However, I'd like everybody to be there before I do." Brooklyn said as he piled vegetables and fruits into a bowl.

"Do you need any help with that, Brook?" Broadway asked looking at the large pile of food with some shock.

"Um, yeah." Brooklyn grinned sheepishly, "I think maybe I do. I still haven't gotten this down yet. Then again, I was human the last time this happened." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sure she can't eat that much and I don't want to insult her by fixing up that much."

"Why don't I call the others? I want to know just what you're talking about and I'd like to know now." Angela said, clearly frustrated at how Brooklyn wasn't going to say anything to give his news away.

"Okay, Angela. I'd like for this to be out in the open as soon as possible anyway." Brooklyn said with a sigh.

"Well, while we're waiting for the others to come in why don't you tell me why you're getting a banquet ready for her. I mean, I thought she was sick?" Broadway said as he grabbed up the bowl and started to take things out of it.

"Poor Prongs!" Sirius said with a grin. "Going to have to change poopy diapers again." He snickered.

Brooklyn glared at the recently changed gargoyle, "I said, I can tell...not you!"

"Sorry. I guess it is your news to tell anyway." Sirius said, kind of abashed.

"Congratulations!" Broadway said happily. "Now that I know what's going on I can fix something appropriate." He then went to work cutting a cucumber into slices.

Angela came back in with the entire clan; Elisa; Fox; Xanatoes; Owen; Harry; Ron; Hermione; Lupin and Demona all there looking eager to hear what Brooklyn had to say.

Brooklyn gulped, opened his beak and then faltered. Just like last time, he turned to Sirius with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Sirius chuckled, "Same old Prongs! Can't tell your family and friends that your lovely wife is about to have a baby! Did the same thing with Harry! Fainted too last time, if I recall correctly!"

Everyone looked stunned. Lupin was the first to find his voice. "She's pregnant!" He then swooped over and enclosed Brooklyn in a huge hug. "Oh Wow!! This is so...wow!"

Brooklyn laughed weakly.

"I think we'd better sit him down, Padfoot. He looks about ready to faint!" Lupin said grabbing a chair and setting it behind the brick red gargoyle.

As soon as Brooklyn was sitting the whole room exploded with noise.

"How far along is she?" Demona asked.

"Three weeks."

"Do you know if it'll be a boy or a girl?" Angela asked.

"Too early to tell."

"I'm going to have a brother or sister! I'm going to have a brother or sister! ...." Harry said excitedly while running madly around the kitchen.

Broadway smirked at everyone's antics and carefully made it out of the room, so he could give Jess her food.

He knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in." Came a muffled voice.

"Hey, Brooklyn told us that well..." Broadway said setting down the plate.

"I know. I could hear the others all the way up here." Jess said turning to look at Broadway. She looked angry.

"What's wrong?" He asked unsure if he really wanted to know.

"I'm pregnant, not broken! Brooklyn carried me from the doctors back to our room." She said angrily.

Broadway grinned, "He's just worried about you, that's all. This whole father thing is rather new to him. By the way he was acting though when he came into the kitchen, I'd say he'll make a wonderful father."

"I know. It just irks me that I'm now pretty much bed ridden for the next nine to ten months. The doctor knows next to nothing about gargoyle or fae pregnancies, so she's not taking any chances. I'm to stay in bed, unless it is to go to the bathroom or to the clinic until the baby is born." She said with a huff.

"That doesn't sound like fun." Broadway said sadly.

"It isn't." Jessica said, "I'll have nothing to do for months." She pouted.

"Oy! No pouting at my brothers." Brooklyn mock snarled as he came into the room. "That's for me alone to savor."

Broadway grinned, it had taken him the death of Malibu to see that Brooklyn had wanted nothing to do with Angela and _everything_ to do with Jessica and raising Harry. It had been when Brooklyn had gone to Jessica and then Harry to see if they were all right, but he never asked Angela. He had no reason to be jealous of his brother. He had just thought he had.

"Don't worry, Brook. No matter what she loves you. The rest of us could go jump off of a cliff for all she cared." Broadway said putting a reassuring hand on the beaked gargoyle's shoulder.

Brooklyn smiled and then nodded. Then he went up to his mate and sat on the bed to talk with her while Broadway left the room.

August 26th rolled around far too soon for the inhabitants of the castle. Harry; Hermione and Ron were all running around like chickens with their heads cut off as they looked for missing socks and hidden school books that would be needed for next term.

A helicopter bearing the logo of Nightstone Unlimited was out on the castle's landing pad awaiting the children. Ms. Dominique Destine, Demona's human form, sat quietly sipping tea as she made polite conversation with Xanatoes and Fox. Luckily, Goliath along with the rest of the clan minus Brooklyn were in stone hibernation a top the highest tower of the castle, so there should be no trouble.

Brooklyn was currently in human form dressed in a muggle business suit (which clashed horribly with his waist length white hair, but he had refused to cut it), since he had recently been introduced to the company's investors as Dominique's nephew and would soon be taken to Nightstone Unlimited to handle the business affairs, which the investors were now worried about until Dominique told them that they could all give her back the stocks she sold them and not get a penny of profit from it. Needless to say, they stopped their murmurs about how poor a job "Brian" would do.

Brooklyn sat next to "Aunt" Dominique holding Hedwig's cage looking very put out about having to wear a suit, which made him look ridiculous. Lupin had had a good laugh when he'd seen him and had to have several jinxes fired his way before he'd finally leave Brooklyn alone. Of course, the fact that he was now a slug the size of a medium sized dog might have had something to do with that.

Harry; Ron and Hermione came into the sitting room where the other's were waiting their trunks hovering above the floor behind them.

"We're ready." Harry stated.

"Alright then, let's go." Dominique said, Brian nodded and handed Harry his owl.

"Take care of yourself, Harry." He said as he grabbed up Harry's trunk and took it out to the waiting helicopter. Xanatoes then grabbed up Hermione's trunk and Owen grabbed up Ron's.

The kids, with their familiars, all sat in the helicopter waiting for Dominique. When she arrived they were off to the airport where her private jet would be waiting to take them back to England and back for their final year of schooling.

Author's Note: Okay, the titles is Changes. Sirius' change was a physical one, obviously. Brooklyn's was a mental and an emotional one, then physical later on. Jessica's was a mental; physical and emotional one. Harry; Ron; Hermione and Demona's change was location based. The whole chapter including Author's Note; Disclaimer and Thank you's comes out to a whopping nine pages. Aren't we all so happy!

To athenakitty: Yes, loads of fun. Yes, Demona is rather shocked to say the least. Well, the death of Malibu was rather upsetting, especially on Harry's birthday, was it not? Sirius didn't transform last chapter, obviously though, he will.

To Maxies Gurl Zoe: [Soul Shifter, Ch. 19] I'm glad you liked it. [Ch.20] Yeah, it was disgusting, but I wanted everyone to understand how doctors get turned babies out. Some people have no concept and I wanted to show how much danger the little gryphon was in. That, and make Draco a somewhat hero for a chapter. [Ch. 26] Thanks! [Ch.28] Yes, thankfully, Lupin is alright. Sort of! [Ch. 32] Thanks! I'm glad you think these are wonderful and I haven't scared you off yet. [Ch. 33] It isn't normal for Malfoy to be nice. I'll try to make him less so for this story, but one never knows what my mind has in store for me. [Ch. 39] I hope you'll join me for this one soon.

To Butler: Most of my chapters are in HTML, are you having trouble reading it? I have Word Perfect and they only now just decided that Word Perfect Documents could be uploaded. :P [Ch. 4] Yes, it is very sad...I hate having to kill off a character. Unlike Sirius, Malibu will NOT be back.

To crazy person: [Soul Shifter, Ch. 7] I thought Severus could use a compliment right about now. [Ch. 37] Of course; you're right. [Ch. 38] LOL!!

To Kimori Kiaa: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story.

To Izzy Love's Kai: Thanks! [Ch. 4] This Chapter was a bit difficult to write, but not near as difficult as this one.

To Liaranne: I hope that this is a good enough update. I'm sorry I didn't get to it sooner. Neopets addiction and other stuff piled on top of that is a known deterrent from writing. Also, this was a very difficult chapter to write and very long.

To Bahzad: [Soul Shifter, Ch. 40] Thank you!

To Spellcaster Hikaru: Thank you! Yes, Demona and Brooklyn are my faves as well. I just simply adore their interaction in this. You have to wonder what's going on in Angela's mind. Something like, " Oh My God!! They're being civil to each other!?" faint, twitch twitch That's what I always figured anyway. [In The Beginning] I'm unsure if I'll ever finish this one. I'm not too sure if I want to anymore.


End file.
